Romeo & Cinderella
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Cerita cinta kita seperti cerita Romeo & Juliet saja ya?" / "Kalau memang cerita kita seperti Romeo & Juliet, aku tak mau menjadi Juliet." / "Eh? Lalu mau jadi apa?" / "Aku ingin menjadi Cinderella saja." / YeWook Yaoi, Fict for 411. / RnR Please?


Romeo & Cinderella

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama

Rate: PG-17 / T semi M

Summary: "Cerita cinta kita seperti cerita Romeo & Juliet saja ya?" | "Kalau memang cerita kita seperti Romeo & Juliet, aku tak mau menjadi Juliet." | "Eh? Lalu mau jadi apa?" | "Aku ingin menjadi Cinderella saja."

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, cerita gak masuk akal, OOC parah. FULL of Flashback

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

A/N:

Tulisan yang Bold = Lyrics, Italic = Flashback

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

Keriuhan di dalam arena Tokyo Dome terdengar begitu menyengat telinga. Semua menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang lightstick. Mulut mereka menyerukan satu nama atau barangkali dua nama.

"Yesung! Yesung!"

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook!"

Kedua nama itu diserukan semua penonton konser bertakjub 'Just Like That'. Konser yang telah ditunggu-tunggu setelah album berjudul 'Tell Me Your World' di pasarkan sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

Sekitar lebih dari ratusan penonton menunggu sejak pagi hanya untuk konser malam ini. Dan itu membuat kedua tokoh utama di dalam konser itu gelisah dan gugup.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Kakiku tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Aku gugup sekali." Tanya seorang namja mungil dengan pakaian ala dress.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut memakai tank top sedada saja, membiarkan bagian perutnya terekspos bebas. Namun tank top itu dibalut oleh gaun pendek transparan yang pada tengahnya terbuka. Di tengah-tengah gaun itu terdapat bunga mawar yang sangat merah.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu diikat oleh pita hitam, membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja yang manis. Tapi pada mata bagian kirinya diberi make up seperti bekas luka bakar yang melingkari matanya. Bagian lehernya juga dililiti pita hitam.

Bagian bawahnya, ia hanya memakai sebuah rok putih jika terlihat dari depan tapi pada bagian belakang akan terlihat seperti dress panjang. Sedangkan kaki pendeknya memakai sepatu boots panjang hingga selutut.

Mungkin yang menambah lagi kesan rumit pada pakaiannya adalah pita-pita hitam yang melilit kedua lengannya secara menyilang dengan di akhiri timpaan pada bunga mawar di punggung tangannya.

Yesung, yang dipanggil Ryeowook tadi hanya menoleh sebentar padanya kemudian kembali fokus pada gitar listriknya. "Ayolah, Wookie. Kita sudah berkali-kali konser kan?"

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya. "Ish, hyung saja sibuk sendiri dengan gitar! Itu pertanda hyung juga gugup! Hyung pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sengitnya.

Pria tampan itu mendengus. "Baiklah, aku kalah!" Ucapnya tak rela. "Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau yang nonton sebanyak ini?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba mengintip keluar.

Beberapa fansnya berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui Yesung mengintip. Walaupun tak terlihat jelas oleh para penonton, tapi 'bocoran' akan ketampanannya telah membius hati ribuan orang di sana.

Pria tampan itu hanya memakai singlet hitam yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang tidak dikancing. Setelah itu kemejanya ditimpa lagi dengan rompi hitam tanpa lengan.

Tangannya di tutupi oleh sarung tangan yang hanya menutupi telapaknya namun tidak dengan jarinya, ditambah 'manisan' bunga mawar yang menimpa pita-pita hitam. Kakinya yang panjang memakai celana jeans abu-abu. Tak lupa ia memakai kalung Rosario untuk menambah kesan 'alim' dalam dirinya.

"Argh, aku takut melakukan kesalahan!" Pekik Ryeowook setelah mendengar teriakan histeris penonton. Saking kesalnya ia memegang kepalanya.

Yesung menepuk kepalanya, "Jangan gugup! Atau kau benar-benar akan melakukan kesalahan! Opening konser kita kan darimu. Kalau kita salah, habis sudah."

Ryeowook merengut. "Hyung makin membuatku gugup! Huwaaa!" Teriaknya kesal. Hitung-hitung, ini bisa membuat sesak gugup dalam hatinya menghilang.

"Yesung-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi! Stand by dalam sepuluh menit lagi!" Ujar salah satu kru mengingatkan mereka. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hyung, hyung." Ryeowook menarik kecil ujung rompi Yesung. Pria bermanik obsidian itu menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ayolah, bantu aku agar tidak gugup." Pinta Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Wajah Ryeowook benar-benar menggemaskan sekarang, apalagi dengan dandanan ala yeoja cantik.

"Ugh, kau berhasil mengalahkanku. Kaja kita duduk di sofa sebentar." Ajak Yesung sembari menarik Ryeowook ke sofa. Lalu memposisikan tubuh Ryeowook bersandar ke dadanya dari samping.

Yesung sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta padanya. Ryeowook tersenyum dalam belaian kasih Yesung. Benar-benar membuat batinnya tenang.

"Hey, Wookie."

"Hm?"

"Apa lagu opening ini tidak terlalu erm seperti... apa ya namanya? Oh iya, mengumbar kehidupan cinta kita dulu?"

"Hah? Tidak juga. Lagu ini kan sudah kita buat sedemikian rupa. Sudah kita beri kata-kata perumpamaankan?"

"Yah, aku tahu itu tapi..."

"Yesung-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi! Cepat naik keatas panggung sekarang!"

Chup!

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Hyung cukup memainkan gitar dengan baik dan ingat fanservice kita ne~"

Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowook sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Ia segera berlari menyusul Ryeowook. Membuat kibaran pada kemeja juga rompinya.

.

.

.

**"Jangan biarkan cintaku menjadi tragedy Juliet..."** Keriuhan semakin menggila sesaat setelah mendengar suara tenor yang menggema. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah cahaya bundar menerangi tubuh mungil sang diva.

"**Bawa~ aku pergi dari sini...**" Ryeowook menarik tangan kirinya keatas, menjuntaikan pita-pita hitamnya kebawah sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang microphone. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya yang menyedihkan semakin menimbulkan kehebohan tersendiri oleh para fans.

"**Itulah yang kurasakan...**" Caramelnya terbuka tegas. Tangannya yang berada di atas jatuh dan menunjuk lurus ke kiri. Tempat di mana Yesung berada dengan gitarnya.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar pertarungan menyenangkan dari alat-alat musik band. Ryeowook hanya menggoyangkan tubuhnya selama musik berlangsung. Sedangkan Yesung dengan kerennya bermain gitar kesayangannya.

Inilah awal cerita mereka

.

.

.

**Selamat malam kepada papa dan mamaku**

**Kuberharap mereka tidur dengan nyenyak**

**Sekarang sudah waktunya mereka tidur**

.

.

.

_Sinar bulan menerangi malam yang kelam. Tak luput menerangi sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup mewah. Namun di salah satu sudut rumah, angin malam dapat masuk seleluasa mungkin melewati pintu balkon yang sengaja di buka lebar. Membuat tirai ungu tua berkibaran._

_Seorang namja manis dengan piyamanya tengah duduk di sana, menatap lurus sesuatu yang sedikit mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Detak-detak jantung dari jam dinding membuatnya semakin gelisah._

_Jarum pendek di dalam jam itu menunju pada angka romawi dua belas, begitu juga dengan jarum panjangnya. Namja yang tengah duduk itu bergumam dalam hatinya. _

_'Untung saja sudah tengah malam. Selamat malam Appa, Umma.' Bisiknya dalam hati. _

_Orang yang ditatapnya tersenyum ramah. Namja yang sangat tampan itu masih memakai kemeja dan celana sekolahnya. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang di antara tiang-tiang pembatas balkon. _

_"Kau merindukanku?"_

.

.

.

**Rasa caramel seakan candu bagiku**

**Kusilangkan kakiku karena ku malu**

**Seberapa jauh kita akan pergi?**

.

.

.

_Ryeowook, sang namja manis tengah menyilangkan kakinya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang begitu manis. Kakinya mulai menyilang karena malu._

_Kekasihnya yaitu Yesung benar-benar bertanya tepat sasaran. Dia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya, apalagi disaat seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana Yesung mengetahuinya?_

_"Kau tahu? Angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit. Aku sangat khawatir kalau kau sakit. Jadi tutuplah pintu balkonmu lain kali." Nasihatnya lembut. Begitu lembutnya hingga membuat hati Ryeowook terasa di tusuk jarum._

_Yesung terlalu baik untuknya. Seharusnya pemuda itu bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk Yesung, ditambah lagi soal penolakan itu._

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Wajah Yesung berubah menjadi datar dan berjalan menujunya. Mendengar langkah kaki Yesung, kepala mungilnya segera mendongak. Manik caramel langsung bertemu obsidian yang mengkilat._

_Jantung Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Datarnya wajah Yesung seperti pertanda kalau pemuda itu sedang marah. _

_Bruk!_

_"Kau tidak berpikir kita harus berpisah 'kan?"_

.

.

.

**Jangan mengira aku akan segampang itu**

**Aku juga tidak suka dengan hal yang pahit**

**Itu karena apa yang ibu berikan padaku selama ini selalu 'manis'**

.

.

.

_Caramel milik Ryeowook membulat seketika. Yesung mendorongnya dengan cepat dan menindihnya dengan tangan dan lutut sebagai penopang agar tak terlalu memberatkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya._

_Kali ini wajah Ryeowook lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. Berposisi seperti ini membuat debaran jantungnya makin tak terkendali. _

_"Ja-jangan melakukan hal 'kasar' lagi padaku..." Ucap Ryeowook pelan, sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi Yesung yang masih saja datar._

_Sret_

_"Tenanglah. Aku bercanda soal kata-kata tadi. Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan memikirkan hal seperti itu." Yesung tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil memegang pipi tirus Ryeowook. _

_Lagi, kata-kata Yesung menusuk lubuk hatinya. Pemuda itu begitu mempercayainya. Apa dia benar-benar yakin dengan hubungan mereka? _

_Ryeowook menutup matanya sejenak, berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti adalah suatu kesalahan. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan yakin sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Yesung._

_"__**Jika ada sesuatu yang belum diketahui, kau mungkin akan penasaran tentangnya. Jadi tunjukkan aku 'segala tentang'mu. Maka akan ku tunjukkan 'semua tentang'ku.**__"_

_Seringaian muncul di bibir Yesung saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang merah menggoda._

_Setelahnya terdengar suara kecipak dan lenguhan nikmat di kamar kedap suara tersebut._

.

.

.

**Aku ingin menjadi seperti Cinderella**

**Aku akan lari tanpa apapun kecuali baju yang ku kenakan**

**Biarlah keajaiban menghentikan waktu**

**Sebelum 'para penjahat' mengganggu kita**

**Aku ingin kabur seperti Juliet**

**Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu**

**Ya mungkin kisah kami mirip**

**Tapi itu akan jadi terlalu membosankan**

**Sayang, maukah kau hidup bersamaku?**

.

.

.

_Ryeowook kembali terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya mensejajarkan apel yang ia pegang di dengan matanya. Kini hatinya sedang bimbang._

_'Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak sebodoh itu kan tadi? Memintanya melakukan itu... Apa itu suatu kesalahan?' Batinnya saling bertengkar. _

_Sebelumnya kedua insan ini berciuman mesra dan panas di atas tempat tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bangkit. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah tertegun. Padahal kancing pada piyama dan kemeja mereka sudah terbuka._

_Ini suatu kesalahan 'kan? Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ingin melakukan 'itu' secara tidak langsung. Kecerobohannya bisa saja membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Apalagi kalau misalnya dia bisa hamil. Lalu, bagaimana kalau Yesung tak mau bertanggung jawab setelahnya?_

_Grep_

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Yesung memeluknya dari belakang. Memposisikan Ryeowook benar-benar di antara kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda itu menyelipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. _

_Menikmati wangi tubuh Ryeowook tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah membuatnya semakin mabuk dan tergila-gila padanya. Kebetulan dia juga ingin menenangkan Ryeowook, menggali apa saja yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi._

_Ryeowook tanpa sadar menjatuhkan apelnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan kegelian melandanya. Bibir kissable Yesung semakin gencar mengecup permukaan lehernya._

_"A-aku..." Ucap Ryeowook kebingungan. _

_Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin bicara. Kurasa kau terlalu bingung atau malah... gugup?" Goda Yesung sambil menjilat leher Ryeowook. Tangannya yang menganggur akhirnya bergerak untuk mengelus permukaan perut mulus tersebut._

_Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan. Tangannya meremas kuat paha Yesung yang berada di kedua sisinya. _

"_Ngomong-ngomong—" Yesung sengaja menggantung perkataannya dan menyudahi apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan pada Ryeowook. Itu bisa saja membuat namja itu makin ketakutan dan tidak mau berbicara lagi padanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan._

_Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Ia benar-benar ketakutan terbawa suasana. "—Cerita cinta kita seperti cerita Romeo & Juliet saja ya?" Lanjut Yesung dengan nada aneh. Seperti mengajaknya bercanda mungkin?_

_Namja mungil itu bergumam nyaman saat merasakan Yesung mempererat pelukannya dan menaruh kepala besarnya di atas bahunya. Secara tidak sadar Ryeowook mengelus surai hitam Yesung. "Kalau memang cerita kita seperti Romeo & Juliet, aku tak mau menjadi Juliet."_

_Yesung mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya bingung. "Eh? Lalu mau jadi apa?"_

_"Aku ingin menjadi Cinderella saja." Ryeowook tersenyum manis padanya. Seolah itu adalah kenyataan yang mereka alami. _

"_Aku ingin menjadi seperti Cinderella dan aku ingin kabur seperti Juliet. Cinderella yang hanya pergi dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Dan mencapai kebahagiaan bersama sang Romeo." _

_Yesung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau seperti sedang membuat cerita, sayang. Dan kita akan segera membuat cerita ini."_

.

.

.

**Kutahu dari awal walau ini menyakitkan**

**Namun aku mencintaimu**

**Tapi ayah tidak suka, dan ingin kita berpisah**

**Dan ayah berjanji akan mengurusku tapi sebenarnya hanya mengikatku**

.

.

.

_Ini adalah saat-saat mereka mengalami penolakan itu..._

_Siang itu mereka dipulangkan lebih cepat oleh sekolah karena ada rapat guru. Ryeowook bermaksud mengenalkan kekasihnya, Yesung pada kedua orang tuanya. Maka sebelum mereka sampai di rumah mewah milik namja mungil itu, mereka mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga mawar._

"_Appa, Umma! Aku pulang!" Ryeowook mengetuk pintu tumahnya dengan suara riang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung. Bunga yang cantik itu dipegang oleh Yesung, bersiap untuk memberikannya kepada kedua orang tua Ryeowook._

_Krek_

_Pintu pun terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kedua orang tua Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri tersenyum padanya. "Oh, kau sudah pulang. Selamat datang. Ini siapa?" Tanya Appa Ryeowook ramah._

"_Appa mungkin tak akan percaya dia ini siapa." Ucap Ryeowook membuat kedua orang tuanya penasaran._

"_Memangnya dia siapa, sayang?" Kali ini yeoja cantik bertanya padanya. Itu adalah Ummanya._

"_Ini namjachingu-ku, Kim Yesung." Jawab Ryeowook._

_Appa dan Ummanya tampak terkejut dan saling berpandangan. Yesung berdehem sejenak untuk memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Annyeong, Kim Yesung imnida. Saya kekasihnya Ryeowook." Ia memperkenalkannya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan._

_Tapi..._

_Plak_

"_Apa kalian bilang?! Jangan bercanda! Kalian ini sama-sama namja! Apa kalian gila?!" Bentak Appa kasar._

_Ryeowook tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Yesung. Bunga yang Yesung pegang tadi kelopaknya tengah berhamburan dan beberapa terbang dengan angin. Appa Ryeowook tampak terengah-engah setelah membentak. _

_Ryeowook menangis begitu saja melihat adegan itu. "Yesung hyung!" Namja itu segera berlari memeluk Yesung yang mengusap pipi chubbynya yang memerah karena tamparan tadi._

"_Jangan menangis, Wookie. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Yesung sembari mengelus surai madu Ryeowook._

_Grep_

"_Kalian harus berpisah! Kalian sudah melanggar aturan di dunia ini! Sekarang masuk kekamarmu, Wookie! Dan kau jangan berani bertemu dengannya lagi!" Appa menariknya masuk dan Umma menutup pintunya._

"_Yesung hyung!"_

"_Ryeowook!"_

_Setelah itu, Appa dan Umma Ryeowook semakin mengikatnya. Semakin memperketat waktu belajar anak tunggalnya. Selalu mengantar jemput Ryeowook pergi ke sekolah bahkan sampai mengatakan pada teman Ryeowook agar mereka berdua tak bisa bertemu di sekolah sekali pun._

_Inilah yang membuat Yesung nekat memanjat ke balkon rumah Ryeowook dengan menggunakan tali sekarang._

.

.

.

**Tolong bawa aku pergi, Romeo ku**

**Sejauh mereka mencaci maki kita**

.

.

.

"_Cinderella sayang..." Yesung bangun dari posisinya. Berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang setengah terulur. Ryeowook tercenggang dengan nama 'Cinderella' yang Yesung katakan untuknya._

"_Bayangkanlah tanganku terdapat ikatan seperti ikatan anjing... Setelahnya bayangkan di ujung rantai ikatan ini terdapat ikatan lainnya. Dan ikatan itu berada di lehermu." Jelas Yesung sedikit membingungkan namun Ryeowook mengerti maksudnya. _

"_Maksud hyung, aku adalah anjing hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sebal. Hei, dia bukanlah hewan! Walaupun dia pintar, tapi tetap saja dia akan mudah dibohong-bohongi oleh Yesung yang seperti majikannya._

_Yesung tertawa. "Apa yang kau katakan, My Cinderella? Kau salah paham rupanya."_

_Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya kesal. _

_Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook yang begitu menggemaskan baginya. "Ikatan ini, yah ikatan yang berada di tanganku ini akan ku pasang pada leherku." Yesung berpura-pura memakaikan ikatan ilusi itu di lehernya. _

"_Lihatlah, sayang. Kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan setelah ini. Ikatan dan rantai-rantai ini akan mengunci kita, akan menjadi benda penyatu kita. Walaupun kita akan mati sekalipun, rantai ini tetap akan menyatukan kita di atas sana." Ujar Yesung sedikit mengada-ngada tapi lihatlah wajah manis itu. Merona hanya dengan kata-kata sesederhana itu. _

_Sret_

_Ryeowook berdiri untuk memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat sampai tak ada celah sedikitpun. Tangannya yang iseng mulai memegang perut Yesung yang sangat hangat. Bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Yesung. "Tolong bawa aku pergi, Romeo ku. Sejauh mereka mencaci maki kita."_

_Yesung tersenyum aneh. Ia mendorong Ryeowook hingga jatuh berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Menindihnya seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan di awal. "Kau yang memintaku, Cinderella." _

_Sepasang obsidiannya sebelumnya terbuka lebar. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Dengan cepat bibirnya melumat sepasang benda kenyal itu. Tak bisa disalahkan kalau ia seagresif saat ini. Itu karena perbuatan tangan nakal Ryeowook di bawah sana. _

.

.

.

Bunyi dentangan jam besar membuat semua penonton terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja lampu mati setelah Ryeowook menyanyikan lirik itu. Padahal sebelum dentangan itu, Ryeowook sempat akan mencium Yesung. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi.

"**Bunyi bell yang terdengar seperti lonceng dongeng Cinderella. Akan ku tinggalkan sepatu kaca ku. Jadi temukanlah aku segera. Sebelum mimpi buruk menggangguku...**" Lampu tiba-tiba kembali menyala dan menerangi Ryeowook yang tengah kabur ke tengah panggung di antara para pemain alat musik.

"**...Tentu saja Cinderella juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berbohong bahwa dia menjatuhkannya secara tidak sengaja...**" Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil, mengajak semua penonton untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"**Ya, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin membuat diriku disayangi oleh pangeranku. Lihatlah! aku ada di sini...**" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta perhatian Yesung. Tolong lihatlah, lihat kekasihmu yang malang itu.

Suara retakan pecah terdengar seiring musik yang terus mengalir. Dan akhirnya bunyi pecahan kaca menggelegar saat kurungan besi jatuh memenjarakan Ryeowook. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan.

.

.

.

**Maukah kau mencoba melihat ke dalam hatiku?**

**Hatiku terpenuhi oleh hasrat, bukankah begitu?**

**Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, ada hal yang lebih di dalamnya**

**Begitu sulit bahwa kau tak bisa tak ada di sana sedikitpun**

**Tapi itu tidak akan berarti**

.

.

.

_Prang_

_Sebuah kaca dari figuran telah pecah karena kecerobohan mereka. Suara itu mengejutkan kedua insan itu pasalnya suaranya memang benar-benar keras. Sebuah foto keluarga yang seharusnya terpajang rapi di atas meja nakas sekarang jatuh berantakan di atas lantai._

_"Engh... Hyunghh... Appa bisa saja kesini..." Ryeowook melenguh. Tanganya dengan kasar menarik rambut Yesung agar kepala besar itu menjauh dari lehernya._

_"Emh... Tidak akan... Assh... Wookie!" Pekik Yesung saat melepaskan puncaknya di dalam Ryeowook. Namja manis itu juga berteriak kecil merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. _

_Setelahnya Yesung ambruk di samping tubuh mungil tersebut. Keduanya berkeringat dan saling menempel karena cairan lengket. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. _

_"Gomawo, Wookie." Yesung mengecup keningnya lembut. Ryeowook menggangguk lemah. Tenaganya habis gara-gara kegiatan tadi. _

_"Hyung..." Panggilnya serak. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman._

_"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang Yesung. _

_Yesung mengelus surai madunya. "Hei, aku bukan namja brengsek seperti itu. Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

_"Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap Ryeowook tulus. Kata-kata yang Yesung lontarkan membuatnya semakin tak ingin jauh darinya lagi. _

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cinderella." _

.

.

.

"**Maukah kau mencoba melihat ke dalam hatiku. Hatiku terpenuhi oleh hasrat, bukankah begitu...**" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh Yesung di antara besi-besi dingin.

"**Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, ada hal yang lebih di dalamnya. Begitu sulit bahwa kau tak bisa tak ada di sana sedikitpun...**" Semakin lama ia berdiri sembari memegang dada kirinya. Tidak dipedulikannya pita-pita yang sejak tadi mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"**Tapi itu tidak akan berarti...**" Ryeoeook memwave tubuhnya kebawah. Penjara besi tadi juga tiba-tiba rubuh.

.

.

.

**Kebahagiaan sepertinya tersimpan di dalam kotak yang lebih kecil daripada yang lebih besar **

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan atau aku akan membiarkanmu terpuruk**

**Namun ayah dan ibu yang serakah tetap hidup seperti biasa **

**Ya, akan aku terima takdirku**

**Aku telah kehilangan anugrahku**

.

.

.

_"Wookie-ya..." Ryeowook menoleh setelah memakai piyamanya kembali. Keningnya berkerut melihat Yesung tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Angin masih berhembus kencang tapi Yesung dengan santainya membiarkan kemeja tetap terbuka tak terkancing._

_"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Yesung tersenyum sembari merogoh saku celananya. "Aku tak yakin kau akan suka dengan ini." _

_Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya karena penasaran. "Hyung mau kasih apa memangnya?"_

_"Ini untukmu." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya setelah membuka suatu kotak kecil. Memamerkan benda berkilau di dalamnya. _

_Respon Ryeowook benar-benar di luar dugaan Yesung. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya yang menganga di tutupi oleh sepasang tangan lentiknya. Bahkan caramel itu mulai berkaca-kaca. _

_"Hyu-hyung serius?" Tanyanya dengan suara gemetar. Ini benar-benar membuat sesak paru-parunya. Yesung memberinya cincin permata. Bukan. Bukan karena permatanya ia jadi shock seperti ini, tapi maksud dari cincin itu._

_"Hyung melamarku? Benarkah ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook yang begitu lucu untuk didengar. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mukanya sedikit memerah malu. Bagaimanapun juga dia baru pertama kali melakukan hal senekat ini dalam suatu hubungan._

_"Wookie, maukah kau ikut denganku? Jika kau mau, akan ku bawa kau pergi dari siksaan orang tuamu yang serakah. Tak akan kubiarkan kau terpuruk lagi di kamar ini." Ujar Yesung mantap. Dia tidak akan bermain-main dengan kata-katanya sendiri._

_Ryeowook mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia menunduk dalam. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _

_Apa dia sanggup meninggalkan semuanya? Bagaimana dengan barang-barang miliknya? Apalagi... apa dia sanggup meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya? Appa dan Umma yang telah mendidiknya hingga sebesar ini? _

_Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Disaat umurnya masih sangat kecil. Berkisar enam atau tujuh tahun. Namja bernama Ryeowook saat itu masih sangat kecil dan begitu imut. Dan selalu memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangan miliknya._

_Ia masih sangat ingat kalau dulu ia berkunjung ke rumah teman Appa. Saat itu, anak dari teman Appanya berusia lebih tua daripada dirinya. Anak itu mengambil boneka jerapahnya dan berakhir dengan saling berebut. _

_Ryeowook yang berhasil mengambil bonekanya segera memeluknya erat. Selain itu mainan kesayangannya, boneka itu juga didapatkannya dengan susah payah. Dia harus belajar sampai demam untuk mencapai nilai tertinggi agar dibelikan. _

_Tapi saat kedua orang tuanya mendengar keributan kedua anak kecil itu, dengan seenaknya sang Appa mengambil boneka itu untuk anak temannya. Tentu saja Ryeowook menangis saat itu, dan Appanya berjanji akan memberikannya yang baru tapi janjinya hanya bohong belaka. _

_Sampai saat ini Ryeowook tak merasa dibelikan boneka itu lagi. Dia malah dipaksa belajar agar mendapat prestasi tinggi. Dipaksa mengikuti lomba-lomba berhadiah besar dan sebagainya. Intinya, orang tuanya hanya mengikat tubuhnya. Agar dapat menjadi kaya._

_Apa itu yang namanya orang tua? Memaksakan kehendak pribadi walaupun sang anak tidak mau? Apa mereka tahu perasaan Ryeowook selama ini yang berpura-pura ceria dihadapan mereka?_

_"...kie.. Wookie.. Ya, Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeowook tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Caramelnya langsung menyadari kalau Yesung menatapnya khawatir._

_"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yesung cemas._

_Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja."_

_"Jadi... bagaimana?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan keputusan Ryeowook. _

_Namja manis itu tak membuka bibirnya tapi tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil cincin perak berkilau tersebut. Namun sempat berhenti. _

_"A-aku..." Ryeowook kembali menunduk._

.

.

.

**Cinderella telah mengatakan terlalu banyak kebohongan**

**Katanya telah dimangsa oleh serigala **

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan atau aku akan dimangsa **

**Tolong selamatkan aku sebelum itu terjadi**

.

.

.

_Namja berparas manis itu berdiri di ambang pintu balkon. Menatap lurus ke depan, dimana bulan purnama akan tenggelam di sebelah barat. Bajunya yang serba hitam mengungkapkan kedukaannya. _

_Entah kapan angin malam akan berhenti berhembus, namun kali ini dia terhibur dengan benda tak terlihat itu yang berusaha menghembuskan kesedihannya. _

_"Ryeowook-ah!" Secepat mungkin ia berlari ke pagar pembatas balkon saat mendengar panggilan itu. Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di bawah sana. Disampingnya terdapat koper yang cukup besar. _

_"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yesung dari bawah sembari merentangkan tangannya keatas. Bersiap untuk menangkap Ryeowook yang akan melompat turun. Namja manis itu tertawa melihat sikap Yesung yang menurutnya berlebihan itu._

_Dengan sekali gerakan ia melompat turun dari pagar pembatas dan jatuh menindih Yesung yang memeluknya. Keduanya terdiam sebentar dan tertawa bersama. Sebuah tawa kebahagiaan. _

_Keesokkan paginya, Umma Ryeowook entah sudah berapa kali memanggil dirinya untuk sarapan dari dapur. Sang Appa yang kesal karena namja itu tak kunjung datang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka paksa kamar bersama Umma._

_Dan saat mereka membuka pintu itu dengan paksa namun yang terlihat hanyalah lemari yang berantakan. Pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar dan jangan lupakan tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan itu. Ah, sesuatu yang janggal ada diatas tempat tidur._

_Sebuah apel yang menindih sehelai kertas bertuliskan 'Romeo and Cinderella'_

"_Kemana perginya dia?!" _

_Entah kemana mereka pergi melarikan diri. Yang pasti mereka sangatlah sukses sekarang. Dicintai oleh seluruh fans dan menetap di suatu kota bernama Tokyo._

.

.

.

Yesung mencuri lirik pada namja disebelahnya. Jalanan begitu macet sampai-sampai mereka yang sekarang berada didalam mobil tak bisa bergerak. Saat ini mereka sudah pulang dari tempat konser menuju apartemen yang sudah dibeli Yesung beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau melirikku." Kata Ryeowook sedikit risih. Oh ayolah, dia sedang menghapus make up bekas luka bakar itu. Sepertinya stylish terlalu tebal membuat hiasan itu dan itu membuatnya kesal. Beruntunglah sampai akhir konser para fans tidak tahu hiasan itu tidak terlalu dihapus bersih oleh stylish karena waktu mengejar mereka selagi konser.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku salah, Cinderella?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Kau tak salah, wahai Romeo. Tapi tolong liat jalan saja. Aku tidak mau kita kecelakaan."

"Heh? Bagaimana kita bisa kecelakaan kalau terjebak macet seperti ini?" Tutur Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Memang sejak tadi namja itu tak melihat kearah depan saking sibuknya dengan hiasan.

Pipi tirus Ryeowook tampak mengembung sebal. Oke, kali ini dia kalah lagi. Sedangkan Yesung berusaha menahan kekehannya. "Mau kubantu?" Tawar pria tampan itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Ini sudah mau selesai kok." Dan benar saja apa katanya. Tidak dalam waktu lima menit, hiasan berbentuk luka bakar itu sudah menghilang.

"Wookie-ya..." Yesung menepuk kepala Ryeowook setelah namja itu selesai membereskan peralatan make-upnya. "Hm?" Gumam Ryeowook sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau tak mau potong rambutmu ini? Panjangnya sudah hampir melewati bahumu loh." Tangan mungilnya mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook yang terurai. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau melihat wajah Ryeowook yang akan marah padanya sebentar lagi.

"Yesung hyung! Jangan acak rambutku!" Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung dan mengikat rambutnya. Berada di dekat Yesung, rambut-rambutnya pasti akan teracak berantakan.

"Untuk apa aku memotongnya? Kan nanti kalau kita pergi, orang-orang tidak akan mencaci maki hyung. Ingat, kita pasangan sesama jenis. Lagipula kalau ada yang menyadari aku ini namja, juga tak apa. Model ini lagi jaman untuk namja berwajah shota sepertiku." Jelas Ryeowook lancar bagaikan air.

Yesung menggeleng pelan kemudian menepuk kepala Ryeowook lagi. "Terserah apa katamu, Cinderella." Lalu pria itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat macet tidak memeluk mobilnya lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa aku mengingat masa lalu kita. Saat-saat kita kabur dari rumah." Ujar Ryeowook sedikit datar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Apa ia rindu orang tuanya?

"Kau rindu dengan orang tuamu?" Yesung bertanya tepat sasaran. Namja manis itu hanya berpura-pura batuk dan mengatakan, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku merindukan mereka? Mereka sudah kejam padaku."

Yesung diam. Yah, mereka sangat kejam. Sampai-sampai setelah Ryeowook terkenal mereka baru menemuinya. Baru mengaku sebagai orang tuanya dan juga meminta sedikit harta miliknya. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook menolak itu.

"Lagipula yang kuingat itu saat kau membawaku ke rumahmu yang mewah. Tak kusangka kau hanya tinggal dengan Halmeoni dan mengajakku tinggal disana. Sudah begitu tiba-tiba kau mengurus surat pindahku untuk sekolah di Jepang. Akhirnya kita menetap disini sampai sekarang."

"Jangan bilang kau juga terkejut dengan kepekaanku soal musik."

"Hei, baru saja aku ingin mengatakan itu. Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan dalam bermusik, hyung. Kau membuat management sendiri, membuat kita menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang. Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu?"

"Mungkin kau sekarang berada di rumah majikanmu. Kau diutus sebagai pembantu oleh kedua orang tuamu yang kelewat kejamnya dengan waktumu. Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi?"

"Ya! Seenaknya saja bilang aku akan menjadi pembantu!"

"Sudahlah. Ganti topik pembicaraan saja. Aku tak mau mendengarmu marah-marah."

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya lagi. "Baiklah kita ubah topik. Bagaimana dengan opening dariku saat konser tadi?"

"Daebak? Hanya itu yang ku pikirkan. Fans berteriak sangat keras dibeberapa adlib lagu itu."

"Nah! Hyung dengar teriakan mereka saat aku berhasil menciummu saat akhir lagu? So Fantastic!" Ujar Ryeowook begitu antusias.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Ryeowook. "Scene saat kau dikurung juga bagus. Melihat wajahmu yang putus asa mengingatkanku pada masa lalu."

"Hm~ Pokoknya aku paling suka bagian akhir lagu itu. Kau menyanyikan 2 bait sebelum nait akhir dan aku memberikan banyak hightone. Lalu pas bait terakhir campuran suara kita benar-benar daebak!"

"Kalau kau suka bagian itu, aku lebuh menyukai bagian kiss-nya." Wajah Ryeowook sontak memerah.

"Dasar mesum!"

Yesung menginjak rem mobilnya tiba-tiba. "Sudahlah. Cepat turun, kita sudah sampai." Ajaknya sembari keluar dari mobil. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa merengut diperlakukan kalah seperti ini.

Saat Ryeowook keluar dari mobil, Yesung segera merangkulnya. "Cha! Kaja kita masuk ke kamar secepatnya. Aku sudah ngantuk." Namja manis itu terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Yesung.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen. Suasana sunyi benar-benar merajai ruangan apartemen mereka.

"Sepi sekali ya?" Komentar Yesung konyol. Memangnya kalau dia berkomentar seperti itu, apa yang bisa meramaikan kesunyian ini?

Dan Ryeowook mendapat sebuah ide menarik. "Hyung aku ada ide menarik!"

"Hm, apa itu?" Tubuh Yesung tersentak saat melihat seringaian Ryeowook. Kenapa seringaian itu tiba-tiba muncul? Apa namja itu berpikir untuk membunuhnya heh?

Tapi pemikiran dangkalnya salah. Ryeowook malah mendekat padanya, mengalungkan tangan pendeknya dengan indah di leher Yesung. Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Otomatis Yesung kini iku terjatuh menindihnya.

"**Jika ada sesuatu yang belum diketahui, kau mungkin akan penasaran tentangnya. Jadi tunjukkan aku 'segala tentang'mu. Maka akan ku tunjukkan 'semua tentang'ku.**" Bisiknya menggoda.

Kali ini Yesung ikut menyeringai. "Aku merasa deja vu. Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, sayang."

Malam ini, apartemen itu benar-benar berisik. Bahkan seekor semut pun tak ingin mendengarnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

The End

Yup! Hye balik dengan FF Oneshoot baru untuk hari spesial ini. Sebenernya ini FF udah Hye buat dari satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi ini FF juga terinspirasi dari lagu Romeo & Cinderella milik Hatsune Miku.

Ehm terus mau menjelaskan juga maksud baju Ryeowook sama Yesung itu adalah kesulitan hubungan mereka. Mawar merah yang menandai cinta sejati mereka, pita hitam yang mengikat mereka berdua atau ikatan ortu Ryeowook pada namja itu dan hiasan luka bakar adalah tanda 'kejahatan' orang tua Ryeowook.

Dan juga cerita ini ada sedikit adegan mesum (?) namun Hye coba sebisa mungkin bikinnya dengan bahasa yg sangat halus. Makanya kasih rate PG-17. Semoga aja admin FFn nggak hapus FF ini -_,- Maaf juga kalau ada perubahan dalam penulisan. Dikarenkan mood Hye beberapa minggu sedang hancur-hancurnya (?). Baiklah, readers dimanapun berada~ Tinggalkan review setelah membaca ini ne ^^

~Happy YeWook Day~


End file.
